


Annoyance

by REDEADED



Series: Symbiote AU's [2]
Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Action, Fluff, Other, Peridot is Venom, Symbiote - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Lapis never asked to be connected with an alien creature, nor did she ask to become it's best friend. The only thing Lapis has figured out is the creature's name is Peridot and that it's something called a Symbiote? Hopefully those men in suits don't come after them again....





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tuning in! I hope you enjoy what I can offer this fandom crossover!

Lapis rubbed her temples soothingly as her 'other inner voice' went on and on about how they couldn't decide on what to try and eat first.

"What should we try first Lapis? Fish? Chicken? Meatloaf? Pizza? Spaghetti?-"

"It's a buffet Peridot! Just pick one!" The symbiote growled out a word that made Lapis grumble to herself as the alien took control over her hands and began to stuff plate after plate of food into her mouth. "Oooh, we like Chicken! Fish isn't bad but we'd rather not have it by choice." Peridot continued to list off her thoughts on the meals as Lapis continued to consume the food in front of her. "What do you prefer Lapis?" The bluenette swallowed the last bit of food and took a few gulps of her drink:

"I've never been partial to meatloaf but it's pretty good here... I'd have to go with the Lasagna though honestly."

"Which was the lasagna?"

"The one with layers." The bluenette tuned out Peridot as they went on more and more about comparing the lasgana to Spaghetti, instead turning her attention to two people in coats glancing her way every so often. Lapis was well aware she wasn't suppose to have Peridot but she was also very well aware that there wasn't much she could do to be rid of the alien inside of her body. Turns out there is a bunch of different agencies out in the world that would literally kill to take Peridot from her, even if the being was an annoyance Lapis didn't believe these people would contain or release the alien from captivity and send it back home. "Have you had your feel yet?"

"I could do with just a bit more if you please." Lapis clenched her fist silently alerting Peridot who used the bluenette's eyes to see the same sight as their host. "....or we could go out the back door before they try to shoot us again." Lapis hummed an agreement. Slowly putting down her tip money she didn't look over to the trench coats as she made her way to the hallway with the restrooms and back door. "They haven't stood up yet." Lapis continued forward spotting the door, pushing it as hard as she could to give herself a bit of a boost to run to her old blue bucket on wheels. "They've made it out the front doors, quickly Lapis!" Peridot's voice urged! slamming the door shut Lapis fumbled with her keys as she was unsuccessful in ignoring her pursuers. Turning the ignition on she was greeted to glass being sprayed at her face as hands grabbed her hair and throat!

 **"BE GONE!"** Peridot roared throwing tendrils from Lapis' hair and ripping the limbs from her host's body. Slamming the accelerator the car shot out of the parking lot as the pursuers dashed to their own vehicle. Lapis hoped she would be far gone by the time they had made it out only to be brought to a halt by bumper to bumper traffic.

"ON A GOD DAMN TUESDAY?!" Peridot growled as Lapis parked her vehicle in a nearby parking lot. "This is so stupid, let's try to make a run for it!" Peridot enhanced Lapis' speed in hopes of out running the trench coats. Lapis could hear the tires screeching to a halt as she turned the first corner. 'Gotta keep going.' She could see the freeway from here, just a few miles on the free way would take her to the lake across from her home. Suddenly three cars appeared chasing the bluenette at full speed!

"We think we have to fight now." Lapis groaned at the idea but gave in anyway allowing the alien to cover her body in a large black with blue and green streaks liquid suit. Guns were pulled out into the open aiming directly for Peridot only to be torn from their hands and replaced with tendrils slamming the people through the roof of the vehicles. As the rest of the trench coat army reached for their side arms, Peridot ripped open car doors to use as shields as they continued to pull people from their cars and either throw them in multiple directions or swallow them for strength! "Oh yes, we like this!" Peridot chuckled happily as they lept over the rest of the humans and held the car doors to block the rainstorm of bullets flying their way!

"Ok Peridot, continue this way until you see the lake then we can swim the whole way there." Lapis commanded as Peridot jumped between cars making sure not to injure themselves or their host. Nearing the lake Lapis figured it would be best to return to her normal form whispering for Peridot to drop into a darker spot under the freeway so as to not show who she really was. Making her way towards the edge of the lake the bluenette smiled at the sight of the building across. She was home safe and sound, nothing could touch her now!

...minus the bullet that just went through her arm though. Lapis shouted in pain allowing for Peridot to return and save the two of them by swimming rather quickly under the water. The trench coat army was left far far behind as Peridot launched from the water towards the roof of the apartment building and returning Lapis to her normal form.

 **"FUCK HAHAHA! THAT REALLY HURT!"** Lapis roared squeezing her arm as Peridot controlled her legs moving her towards her apartment with haste! Throwing open the door with her hand as a tendril closed it behind her Lapis ran into the bath room to began cleaning off the wound so she could bandage it as quickly as possible.

"May we assist you Lapis?" Lapis nodded to no one in particular as Peridot made quick work of cleaning the arm before bandaging it. Lapis gritted her teeth as the burns proceeded to annoy her. Peridot did not speak for quite sometime as the room mates sat upon their couch with the tv on no specific channel. Lapis shed her wet clothes for dry and warm ones. The background noise was nothing more than the discovery channel playing some rerun of ancient aliens and what not.

"Peridot?" Lapis spoke as the meds were beginning to take effect. "You haven't said anything or even complained yet, you doin' alright in there?"

"We're sorry for failing you." Lapis scoffed and mumbled for the symbiote to hold her hand.

"You didn't fail me at all Peri, i'm alive ain't it?" Peridot hummed softly, lacing it's tendrils with it's host's fingers. "Don't feel bad or worry. We'll go get this check out in the morning alright?" Peridot whispered an agreement as it kept it's embrace with Lapis' even after the host fell into a slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank goodness for Weezer's Pinkerton album, wouldn't have completed this without it lol!  
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!


End file.
